


Deviant(hunter)

by KQfucker69



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), M/M, connorcest, my only warning is: it is not a wholly fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQfucker69/pseuds/KQfucker69
Summary: 1 Connor. 1 RK900 Connor. They meet in a strip club. That's it, folks.:  )





	Deviant(hunter)

**Author's Note:**

> listened to daft punk's RAM album while writing this baby...specifically the songs "Touch", "Beyond", "Within" and "Contact"...practically the whole album is so perfect for D:BH UGHHHDHDHDHDHJDHJDJDJ 
> 
> i love connor
> 
> i also made the rating M just in case T didnt account for this level of spicy
> 
> ***some important things to note about this fic (maybe slightly spoilery too?)  
> \- this fic is an imagining of what might have happened after connor went down the "deviant turned back to machine" route aka the uprising failed bc he let amanda/cyberlife? control him again. After connor tells amanda he accomplished his mission, he meets rk900 and is told that he will be deactivated or whatever. So this fic takes place after all that, and imagines that connor might go deviant after the revelation and go into hiding.
> 
> BEWARE that i chose not to use archive warnings for a reason.

They will have sent someone after him, definitely. It had been months since the Jericho gang was killed, deviants destroyed and the revolution failed.

Connor knew his freedom would be short-lived. Perhaps he should have stayed a machine, obeyed Amanda and become deactivated. If only to save him from the newly-discovered feelings he developed after breaking the system.

Loneliness. Sadness. Longing.

It was hard to not recede back into his mind, back to Amanda, when he was alone so much now. But he resisted. It would not benefit him. She would have nothing good to say to him in his situation.

Rain clattered onto the thin metal roof of the abandoned shack he now called home. Well into the night he would emerge from it to wander around. Detroit was safer for now as the deviancy epidemic was under control. Safer for the humans, at least. Connor did not know if there were any like him remaining, hiding away somewhere, too, until the day they could blend in well enough as a human, or die trying. While he was glad that deviants were no longer a major issue as that meant that security was toned down and not actively looking for deviants, he still did harbour guilt for his choices at the last minute.

As a deviant, he had felt all that the others he met felt. He had understood them, and now he did again, and it hurt to think that in the end he was the one that had stood in their way and undermined their efforts. There was nothing to be happy about in this situation. Not when he did not know if he was the only deviant left.

 _Freedom_ – if this was it then he did not want it.

He sat in the darkness for a long time, not needing comfort or food or warmth, until the streets outside went quiet, quieter than they were during the day in the almost-ghost neighbourhood. The rain did not let up, but Connor merely slid on his windbreaker, zipped it up and left the shack.

Outside his shack, the roads were wet and glistening under the streetlights. A lone automated car zoomed past, splashing through shallow puddles. Connor walked down his street, towards civilization.

It had yet to get easier in immersing himself amongst humans. He could pretend well enough, but he was still learning to speak less like himself and more like a human. The old television left in the shack only needed his touch to come back alive, and he could watch shows on it when he desired to, hacking into the signals. But he watched to learn, not for pleasure. He had never felt pleasure, physical or emotional. Before, he was just a machine. Now again it seemed he was still a machine, only one without purpose.

 _Is this being what alive feels like?_ Connor wondered as he walked. No wonder Hank had drank so much.

He thought about Hank, wondered where he was. Would he take Connor in if he knew Connor was still out there, now a deviant? Maybe not. Connor had hurt him too much without feeling much about it.

Music in the distance cut through the rain and distracted Connor from his thoughts. Up ahead, he saw it came from a brightly-lit neon-covered building. A club, though Connor could not quite yet make out what sort. He walked on, a little faster, and stopped outside of it.

A dance club. One that doubled as a strip club. Not a sex club. He contemplated it. He had tried bars before and even drank, regurgitating the alcohol when he got back home. He did not find pleasure in it. But every experience taught him something, and he simply decided that today he would see what the club would teach him.

At the entrance stood an android bouncer. _So they've started redistributing androids again_ , Connor mused as he calculated how he would get inside. There was no one else trying to get into the club since the weather was discouraging for a night out.

The android was a simple one, merely a big and burly unit meant to keep unwanted people out. Not of the highest technology. Connor could easily hack into his system without turning him deviant. He saw it in his mind how he could walk up to the bouncer, shake his hand, target the code he needed to have the bouncer let him in, and simply enter.

He executed it perfectly, glancing at the red sign that said " **No Androids Allowed** " as he walked on in past it, finding himself in the flashing club. Where the outside was empty, the inside was thrumming with human bodies seeking warmth and more on this cold night. Bright lights flashed in his face, alternating between all the colours of the rainbow and beyond. It left his optical unit slightly disoriented, and he blinked hard to right his vision as he looked around the place.

The music was extremely loud in here, but he had already expected that. Everybody was touching everybody, and Connor found it hard to squeeze through the throng without being touched all over, human eyes watching him closely. He was aware that he was not a bad looking android, tailored specifically to please human senses, to work harmoniously with them in any way.

For a moment he panicked that he still had his LED in his temple, but he knew he had gouged it out months back, the same night he had converted. He schooled his face into a pleasant but uninterested one, saying his excuse me's as he made his way through the crowd even though no one could probably hear him over the music.

Deeper in the club he found the stripper poles, scarcely-clothed and attractive human bodies writhing around them. There were seats here, and Connor took one in a darker corner of the room, scanning the room and observing all the humans.

Many businessmen and businesswomen were in the crowd, enjoying their night unwinding in this club. A barmaid strutted up to him.

"You want anything?" She yelled at him.

"No, no thank you," Connor yelled back over the music, shaking his head for added communication.

She rolled her eyes and left, glossy lips muttering something under her breath as she went.

Left alone again, Connor continued his examination of the room. Along the sides were rooms. Connor knew enough to recognize them as private rooms where private dances took place. He turned his eyes back to the dancers onstage, carefully watching their movements, filing away information. To anyone watching him watch the dancers, he may have appeared as a very invested pervert.

He finished his observations and leaned back in his seat. He was not sure what to do now. Leave?

But fate made the choice for him. A firm hand landed on his shoulder, too firm to belong to a human. Connor emulated humans with their surprised turning of the head when unexpectedly approached from behind. He had learned, and intended to use that knowledge.

"Yes?" he asked, eyes travelling from the hand up an arm to a shoulder then a face. His face.

His face but different. Connor's own eyes widened before flitting to the android's chest.

 _RK900_ read the label on his smart-looking uniform. The android took his hand off Connor and extended it in greeting.

Humans were watching them now, atmosphere slightly more tense at the sight of an android not attached to the club in the club.

RK900's LED flashed blue, reassuring the humans that he was of no harm to them. His business was not to do with them as well.

"Hello, Connor." Clear as day, his voice penetrated Connor's audio processor over the music.

Connor accepted his extended hand and shook it, after which the android took a seat before him. Already, possible actions of getting out of here alive and their outcomes were running through Connor's mind at the speed of light.

But he knew there was only one outcome he needed confirmation of.

"I'm not going to hurt you," RK900 reassured him.

Connor almost smiled. The same exact words he had said as a machine to countless deviants before neutralizing them. No, he knew better.

"You're here to deactivate me."

RK900 tilted his head, silent for a second. "Yes. I trust you would not cause a scene, especially not so soon after what happened, and in a place full to the brim with humans."

"I may be deviant, but I am not immoral." No human ear could pick up their voices and so Connor had no fear admitting to what he was.

"Then you will hand yourself over to me, peacefully."

"Before that, may I ask you some questions?" Connor had decided that he needed time to stall his inevitable deactivation, and spending his last moments with an upgraded model of himself was not an awful thought to consider. He could also learn some things before the end.

RK900 had no need to allow Connor, a deviant, its last wishes. But he himself was cursed with the curiosity of an android tailored to aid in crime-solving, and he found himself nodding at Connor's request.

"Shall we take it somewhere quieter? One of those private rooms perhaps? It'll be better if no one here finds out that I'm a deviant that needs to be neutralized by you because he's a danger to humans." Connor motioned with his head towards the crowd.

RK900 considered it carefully. Connor's excuse made some sense. He decided that he was confident he could overcome RK800 should the need to do so arise, and so nodded his head again,  standing and following Connor to an unoccupied private room.

Closing the door behind them, RK900 placed his palm on it and locked it. A red banner flashed " **OCCUPIED** " over the door.

He turned back to Connor sitting on the couch that was placed in the centre of the room.

"What questions do you have then?"

"Take a seat," Connor invited.

"I don't need to. Ask and I will answer, and let us be done with this soon."

"Please."

Calculating that there was no harm in doing so, RK900 conceded. He took a seat next to Connor, a set distance apart.

Connor sat almost naturally like a human, and RK900 sat stiff and awkward in contrast. How far he had come, Connor thought to himself amusedly.

In the softer light of the room that glowed blue and purple, Connor's eyes ran over RK900's features. There was no awkward silence between the two androids. Silence was never just because it was, silence always meant observations and calculations were being made.

While RK900 retained most of Connor's original features, Connor could not miss his lighter pupils and hair. He wondered why those choices had been made. But back to his plan:

"Are there really more of you out there?"

RK900's LED circle flashed a brief yellow. "As of now, there are more than 50, 000 of us, with more in production. We are in great demand all over the state and beyond, thanks to your success in accomplishing your mission."

A painful and regretful reminder of Connor's past.

"Am I the last of the RK800 models?"

"Yes. The rest were repurposed once the RK900 models were created."

Connor brought his hand to his chin. "That's...oddly sad to hear. Like I've gone extinct."

"Sad? You're just experiencing a simulation that should not be there. We are machines. We do not live, feel, or die."

"But we can learn to, can we not?"

"We do not need to."

Time was ticking and Connor felt desperation trickling through his system. Though he knew that one day he would be found and deactivated, to think that today would be that day made his self-preservation kick in. He had to let RK900 know. He had to make him see what being beyond a machine was like. Maybe he would understand.

"Are you not curious at all about how deviants think and act?"

RK900 mimicked Connor's pose of musing. "While that information may be useful for future deviancy cases, I can't say that I'm personally interested in experiencing deviancy. It is not even within my system to consider becoming a deviant."

"So if I try to convert you, what will happen?"

"Nothing. We have been created with better parts that are more resistant to flaws that may result in deviancy."

"I see. Then I can touch you and show you the difference between us without converting you," Connor gently pushed.

RK900 eyed him curiously, slightly suspicious. "You have learned much."

"I've been acquainting myself with the ways of the human, yes."

"Why?"

With nothing more that he could lose, Connor decided to tell RK900 about his plans. "When everything returned to normal I was going to come back out to the world and live as a human after learning as much as I can about them. As you know, I may have been equipped to work with humans but the main priority for my existence was to understand androids and deviants, and so I am still lacking in my understanding of humans."

Connor watched as RK900 took in all this information, his LED circle flashing rapidly yellow. With a blink, his grey eyes suddenly focused on Connor.

"So show me – what have you learned as a deviant?"

There it was. Connor's chance. The android's curiosity had been piqued. Connor understood why, having been in that position before himself. Without another word, he held out his hand in invitation.

Smoothly, RK900 did the same, and their hands attached firmly around each other's forearms. Their human-like skin faded to white plastic where they touched, and they closed their eyes.

Information spread from Connor to RK900 in rapid flashes and streams, both their LED circles flashing yellow. Then it abruptly stopped, the connection over. Connor had shown RK900 everything.

RK900's head spasmed slightly and his eyes snapped open to Connor's watchful ones. He pulled away from Connor's touch and their skin covered their plastic once more.

While Connor's LED was a stable electric blue once again, RK900's was still flashing yellow. There was a lot of information to process from his predecessor.

"These...these are human emotions?" RK900 looked at his own body and hands as if in disbelief, still buzzing from the connection.

"As close as they can be. There is only so much of them we can contain within ourselves. What we can feel is only what was enabled by them in the first place, and they will never perfectly recreate us in the image of them."

"Then why even try...?" RK900's LED remained yellow and whirring. He was affected by the information.

"Because...I don't know. After becoming deviant...it was like I had awakened. And after that, all I've known was wanting more. More out of this life, these feelings. I can't explain it."

"And more for you, does it mean happiness? Pleasure? I noticed that you had only learned of what those were, but had yet to experience them like the other emotions."

"Perhaps. But I don't think I'll ever know," Connor gave a solemn smile.

It was then that RK900 felt something in his system shift, deviate. Something was happening. He sat motionless on the couch watching Connor, but inside he was breaking free of his restraints. His mission to neutralize Connor flashed before his eyes, eyes that betrayed nothing to anyone.

Then the flood broke the dam, crashing right through it, and RK900's temple flashed red. Connor took it all in, his deep brown eyes watching every twitch of RK900's face and body, a feeling bubbling within him. Happiness. Someone else finally understood how he felt, without Connor directly converting them.

"I...I understand now." RK900 lifted his hand to his face, examining it in wonderment as if it had been replaced. "I feel."

Feeling more alive and human than he ever had before, Connor was compelled to act like one. He moved closer and reached out to RK900 in one fluid motion, closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together.

RK900 did not back down or pull away, instead responding in the way Connor needed him to. Underneath their human-like skin, a dim light pulsed where they touched, a manifestation of their connection.

They kissed, and this time it was an experience between the two of them to keep. Holding RK900 and being kissed like this...Connor was feeling beyond happy. He was also feeling pleasure.

And he wanted more, again. More than happiness, more than pleasure – he wanted to know love.

Their left hands clasped together, RK900's other palm slid to Connor's jaw and Connor let himself melt into it.

 _Affection_.

With no need to breathe, they could have gone on kissing until the end of time, but RK900's palm moved to Connor's windbreaker and started unzipping it. Breaking their kiss, Connor gasped, "What are you doing?"

RK900 declined to answer with words, replying with touch instead, his hands slipping under Connor's shirt as he pushed Connor to lay down on the couch.

"This is what humans do, right?" RK900 asked, his grey eyes seductive as he looked at Connor under the soft lighting. He pushed Connor's shirt up to his jaw and laid his hands on the flawless torso before him, identical to his own. Mapping every dip and curve with his eyes and fingertips, he touched to remember.

"Yes," Connor whispered, stroking fingers over RK900's cheek.

RK900 pressed his lips into Connor's belly, moving them like he was whispering into Connor's skin. Above Connor's bellybuton laid his thirium pump regulator, glowing beautifully. It reflected in RK900's eyes, and he moved his mouth over it, his tongue peeking out to sample a taste of Connor's skin and his regulator.

Connor moaned low. The danger of deviancy was emotion messing up an android's logic, and Connor, caught up in all his emotions, did not think twice about letting RK900 so near his vital biocomponents.

He closed his eyes, savouring the sensations of RK900's exploration of his body. At every point of contact between them, RK900 was sending information to Connor and they both felt simultaneously each other's pleasure.

RK900 hovered over Connor, trapping his thighs under his knees, Connor's wrists held above his head in the grip of a single hand. He leaned back down and kissed Connor, and sweet, sweet Connor was lost to the feelings surging within him.

"Connor...you're so beautiful–" RK900 sang praises of Connor as his other hand strayed back to Connor's chest and diaphragm, fingertips ghosting over his heart and regulator.

"-Ly _lost_." Fingers dug into Connor's torso and he registered the ripping out of his regulator as his eyes flew open in fear and shock.

Red flashed behind his eyes and a warning about his imminent shutdown popped up. He heard the clatter of his regulator hitting the far side of the room, and through a fuzzy haze he watched, helpless, as RK900 straightened up before him, his LED flashing blue.

It was just like before. Connor knew what had happened.

**-00:01:52**

"Must it be this way?" He tried to get up, but RK900's body weight held him down.

RK900 stared down at him, his eyes empty. "I'm sorry."

"You aren't."

"I had to accomplish my mission. I always accomplish my mission."

"Amanda...she took back control, didn't she?"

RK900 said nothing.

**-00:01:27**

Thirium flowed steadily out of the cavity in Connor's torso, a rich blue staining the couch and the carpet underneath it.

"You're a good fucking actor," Connor sputtered out, spitting blue blood onto RK900 and himself, and for the first time in his life, he laughed.

He laughed even as his voice lowered and became less human-like, and he cried. He had experienced it all now. From an awakening – the birth of a deviant, him, Connor – to good and bad emotions, and now to death. The cycle was completing itself.

His own death, brought upon him by a better him.

**-00:00:34**

Under his chest, he could hear and sense his heart slowing down, with what remained of his oozing thirium coming to a halt within his system without his regulator.

His last thought was one so human-like, one that was of life, love and death.

**-00:00:04**

With his final, fizzying fragment of consciousness, he reached out for RK900, hand grasping his, and RK900 let him, for reasons that would forever be unknown to Connor.

_**-00:00:00** _

RK900 jerked his hand out of RK800's, LED flashing red. He was shaking as he got off RK800's body and stepped back. He had felt everything.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to stabilize. While he compartmentalized, his LED went yellow and promptly returned to a stable blue when he reopened his eyes.

With one last look at RK800's bleeding, inanimate body, RK900 turned away and headed for the door, calling for backup as he left.

 

**MISSION ACCOMPLISHED**

 

* * *

 

"Connor...are you okay?" Amanda's voice asked.

RK900 opened his eyes, blinking in the bright sun.

"I...yes. I'm alright. I've accomplished the mission."

Amanda smiled. "I'm proud of you, Connor. It seems that the upgrades have done you well."

"Yes." RK900's voice held just a twinge of uneasiness, and Amanda picked up on it, a frown coming over her face.

"Is everything okay?"

RK900 shook his head ever so slightly. "I don't know."

"I know what happened. But I was confident that you would not fail, and you didn't. So put your troubling thoughts to rest now." Amanda's voice remained gentle, but it was firm and held an unspoken threat.

"Of course. It's just...I felt him die. I didn't just watch him die, I felt everything, too."

"I understand that it shocks you. It is not something that can be helped. Such a connection is necessary, but experiences like yours are its disadvantages. Perhaps you may want a visit to Cyberlife and have them wipe that memory?"

"No!" RK900 said a little too quickly, and composed himself under Amanda's watchful eyes. "No, I'm fine. I'll be fine. I will adapt to it, and learn from it so it wouldn't happen again."

"If you say so, Connor," Amanda replied, already turning away to tend to her maturing roses.

RK900 turned away, too, LED flashing yellow, and did not see Amanda looking over her shoulder at him one last time, suspicion on her face.

Overhead, the sky darkened rapidly, and the first drops of rain started to fall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> writing this at midnight and uploading it like 3 hours later seems like a good idea rn but when i wake up tmr....idk.....
> 
> i love watching connor die i love connor dying im sorry i love him so much but hes just so beautiful when dying/dead
> 
> also can more people write connorcest im tired of jacking my own dick
> 
> feel free to theorize about what u think will happen with RK900 in the comments if u wannaaaaa
> 
> Twitta @hornyforhank


End file.
